<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Us Against The World by Ateez241018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010004">Us Against The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018'>Ateez241018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Death, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Packs, Pregnancy, Smut, Strong Language, Violence, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, bloodline, mature - Freeform, werewolf pups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateez241018/pseuds/Ateez241018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With your bloodline being powerful, and possibly cursed, what will you do?</p>
<p>Run away and hide yourself like a coward?</p>
<p>Or face the consequences and be on top?</p>
<p>Wooyoung will tell you his story, how he survived from the people he once called family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship, Park Soomin/Kim Byeol, Song Mingi/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes another Woosan one with other ships as well :) However, Woosan are the main point here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This work was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper">@flamewhipper</a>. You can find them on Wattpad under the same username!</p>
<p>Besides that, I've reading My Way Trilogy since March I believe?</p>
<p>I really, really, really, really loved it. Probably one of the best Ateez omegaverse au I've read. You can recommend me some if you want to, I don't bite. :)</p>
<p>I'm going to say this is NOT copying!</p>
<p>I've only been inspired nothing else! A few things may be similar but the characters, plot, way of speaking, actions, etc. are COMPLETELY different.</p>
<p>I'm sure people don't know who are Soomin and Byeol so I'll shortly introduce them here.</p>
<p>Soomin is originally (still is) a inspired character by me, her main face claim would be our queen Kim Hyuna.</p>
<p>Byeol is also inspired by a friend of mine since we created those characters (<a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/hongjoongs_treasure">her account is here</a>) for our ATEEZ roleplay we have been doing on our IG accounts.</p>
<p>I also want to address a few things here:</p>
<p>- male Alphas, Betas <strong>and</strong> Omegas <strong>CAN</strong> get pregnant</p>
<p>- there is only one FxF couple which is Soomin and Byeol</p>
<p>- Woosan may start their relationship VERY quickly but that will be FULLY explained as the story progresses</p>
<p>- none of the main characters (ATEEZ, Namjoon and Seokjin (BTS), Junmyeon, Kris, Chanyeol and Baekhyun (EXO), Soomin and Byeol) will die, SIMPLE</p>
<p>- some chapters will be short, some longer, I don't know, I'll probably write longer ones once my Christmas break starts in 2 weeks</p>
<p>- there is no schedule update, so it's just random updates </p>
<p>- no homophobia here and no homophobic slangs here, otherwise you'll get reported and blocked</p>
<p>- I will be using random English-Latin translators so if anyone here knows Latin you may correct me</p>
<p>- and I have nothing else to say here so happy reading!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>San and Wooyoung's first meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long. :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung knew his entire life that something bad would happen to him one day.</p><p>And he hated how right he was.</p><p>"You don't want to mate to him huh Omega!?" The Head Alphas voice boomed in the room, everyone's heads hang low in submission.</p><p>"Yes! He's a stranger! He could kill me any time, anywhere!" Wooyoung exclaimed.</p><p>The Head Alpha growls, grabbing the blonds hair and harshly dragging him behind him. Wooyoung protested but his strength didn't match the Alphas.</p><p>The older male tosses him on the ground harshly, grabbing a bag from one of the Betas and throwing it next to Wooyoung.</p><p>"Leave. And don't come back. You're officially exiled from Litha." The Head Alpha says.</p><p>"Woo!" He lifts his head up and sees his two friends, Yeosang and Yunho, running to him, the two males glaring at their leader.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this!?" Yeosang growls, stance protective and straight.</p><p>"You have ears Yeosang. You clearly heard the exchange."</p><p>"Exchange my ass."</p><p>"Yeo." Yeosang turns his head around and looks at Yunho, the taller male looking at him with begging eyes.</p><p>"We're leaving." Yeosang grabs his and Yunho's bags from a Beta and helps Wooyoung up, the younger Omega clutching his bag tightly in his hands as his body shakes in fear.</p><p>"What? You are not." The Head Alpha growls.</p><p>Yeosang snorts and nudges Yunho in the side gently, the giant taking the hint and walking with Wooyoung to cross the pack border.</p><p>"If you exile him from this shitty pack, then you can count me and Yunho too." Yeosang spats and turns around on his heel, catching up with the two and leading them far away from his pack.</p><p>A few months passed since than. The three of them were a very small pack, two Omegas and one Beta. Yeosang was the permanent leader even though he was a Omega. Yunho suggested it, seeing how Yeosang sometimes, despite being a Omega, acts like a Alpha.</p><p>Wooyoung was the youngest and the smallest out of three. Yeosang and Yunho <br/>
taught him how to hunt, how to skin the meat, how to cook even. This also has brought out his inner Omega, making sure he always pleases and does everything correctly.</p><p>The two pampered him as well, just like back at Litha, but much different. Yunho gave him cuddles, kisses (not on lips) and head pats every time Wooyoung did something correctly. <br/>
Yeosang wasn't much into PDA but when Yunho goes hunting he snuggles up into the Omega and keeps him close, kisses on the skin and gentle pats on the head, sometimes even a scratch behind his ear.</p><p>Yunho's brown wolf steps into their little den, shaking his fur and lowering a few deers down on the ground. While he went to wash off the blood Yeosang and Wooyoung immediately started to skin the meat. They clean up everything and Yeosang places the meat into a makeshift plate that rested above a small fireplace.</p><p>Once he's finished bathing Yunho quickly puts on some pants and goes back inside, sitting down close to the fireplace and accepting a plate from Yeosang. The three eat in comfortable silence, the only sound heard was te cackling od the fire.</p><p>When they finish eating they clean up and snuggle together, Wooyoung in the middle, Yeosang on the right and Yunho on the left. Yunho grabs the large blanket and places it over them, the two Omegas purring a little and snuggling closer for warmth.</p><p>Yunho pecks their heads softly and rests his head on the makeshift pillow, his eyes closing once the two males fall asleep. He falls asleep in second, his body tired from all of the running he did today.</p><p>The three are awaken in the morning by loud growls and yipps. Yeosang quickly snaps out of his trance and gets up, grabbing a bag and throwing in some clothes, food and money. Yunho grabs the blankets and quickly throws them in the bag and zips it up.</p><p>Wooyoung looks at the two confused as Yeosang goes to him with the bag."Run. And I mean it. Run. Understood?"</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him like he grew two heads but nods anyway, grabbing the bag and sprinting out of the den through the small hole he dug out a few days ago.</p><p>He shifts into his wolf form and takes the bag into his mouth. He starts running again, his white fur a big contrast with the brown and green trees. Than he smells it.</p><p>Orchid.</p><p>Wooyoung whines and picks up his speed, the scent getting closer and stronger. He stops in front of a small cottage, the oak wood blending beautifully into the green scenery.</p><p>He walks up the stairs and sits down on the front porch, the brown bag sitting in front of him. He sniffs the air. The orchid scent is the only scent he can smell.</p><p>
  <em>A Beta or a Omega?</em>
</p><p>Wooyoung looks around. There's nothing except the cottage, trees, bushes and flowers. A click on the door is heard. He whips his head and stares at the male figure in front of him.</p><p>He's tall, with black hair braided with side braids and white tips at the end, his black hair falls over his amber eyes that have some makeup on them, with pink eyeshadow and highlights. A button nose with soft, pink, pouty lips. Wooyoung also noticed a mole on his right cheek. He also had broad shoulders, chest a bit puffed out, tiny waist shaped into a hourglass with longs legs. He wore a light grey fluffy sweater coat with plain white shirt, jeans with rips on the knees and thighs and white shoes.</p><p>"A Omega?" His voice was deep too, a bit high as well. Wooyoung swears he would be the perfect Alpha every Omega dreamed of.</p><p>Wooyoung whines softly and lays down in submission.</p><p>Hands rest on his head and pull it up, his eyes locking with the Alphas."You don't have to do that. It doesn't mean anything to me." The male says.</p><p>"Can you shift back so we can talk properly?" He says.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and gets up on all fours, following the male into his home and setting the bag on the couch. He shakes his fur and shifts back into his human form.</p><p>"There."</p><p>Wooyoung looks around. The cottage looked so small on the outside but it's so big in the inside.</p><p>"Sit. I don't bite." The male says.</p><p>Wooyoung nods and sits down on the comfy grey couch, legs crossed.</p><p>The male sits down in front of him, arms rested comfortably on the couch.</p><p>"So tell me your name, pack too."  The black-white haired says.</p><p>"Jung Wooyoung. Litha." Wooyoung replies.</p><p>"Choi San. Luna Pack and Moonlight Pack." San says.</p><p>Wooyoung chuckles."Mountain huh?"</p><p>San snorts and shrugs his shoulders."My sister named me."</p><p>"How many siblings do you have?"</p><p>"2, both are older. I'm the youngest."</p><p>Wooyoung looks at him and nods."Okay, care to explain why you're under two packs?"</p><p>San sighs and sits up properly."I was born in Moonlight, but as I got older I wanted a place for myself. So my brother and sister arranged — this cottage — for me when I get a mate and pups."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>San chuckles."I know, it's weird. But it was my wish."</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>"A little."</p><p>San nods and gets up, going to the kitchen and pulling out a white bowl. Wooyoung follows him curiously and watches as San pours strawberries into the bowl with some cream on the side.</p><p>San turns around and goes to him, handing him the white porcelain bowl."At least have this. It's the least I could do."</p><p>Wooyoung was about to protest but accepts the bowl anyway and nods, he walks back to the living room and sits down on the grey couch, placing the bowl on his lap and eating.</p><p>San sits down next to him and lets him eat, watching as the Omega happily eats.</p><p>This was gonna be a long day. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>